The invention relates generally to a field of welding systems and systems for performing metal working operations, such as gas metal arc welding (GMAW). More particular, the disclosure relates to innovations in the control of power supplies and converter circuitry used in such systems.
Many applications exist for welding and cutting systems used to join two or more workpieces to one another, or to cut workpieces. These applications exist throughout industry, but also for construction, ship building, maintenance, and so forth. In arc welding systems, electrical power is converted to a form useful for a welding process, and the power provides voltage and current necessary to establish and maintain arcs between an electrode and a workpiece. Plasma cutting and similar operations also require conditioned power adapted for the specific process. In gas metal arc welding (GMAW), the arc is established between an electrode that is advanced towards the workpiece and of the workpiece itself. The electrode is consumed insomuch as it is added to the weld as the weld puddle advances during the operation.
In welding and cutting power supplies, power electronic circuitry is commonly switched on and off to control the desired power output used for the process. The switching is commonly performed by pulse width modulation (PWM) signals applied to the gates of power electronic switches of converter circuits within the supplies. Conventional systems utilize a single inverter in this converter circuitry, along with an inductor to smooth the output waveform. However, inductors in such systems can be quite large, implying additional cost and weight. Improvements in these systems have included the use of two or more inverters or converters which are switched to provide the desired output. The ripple amplitude of the output current is thereby reduced, consequently reducing the size of the output inductor.
One problem in such systems exists insomuch as independently controlled inverter circuits can become unbalanced during operation. The result can be a “walking” deviation in the duty cycles of the two inverters, in which one of the inverters will tend to progressively take on most of the load, causing thermal imbalance, undermining the benefits obtained by the use of multiple inverters. Moreover, current systems may not account for the magnetic dynamics of transformer circuits in the power converters. With common assumptions as to magnetizing and demagnetizing of the transformers, less than the full potential power output is obtained when a PWM duty cycle of 50% is treated as a limit for each of the unipolar or single ended inverter circuits.
Improvements are therefore needed in the field that would allow for avoiding drawbacks such as those described above.